iz_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Suki to Iwasetai
Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい) is the title track of IZ*ONE’s 1st Japanese single. Lyrics Rōmaji= Color|Nako|Na}}/ Kagayaiteru daiyamondo wa Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ Doko ka ni shimai wasureteru no? Color|Chaewon|Chae}}/ Nee mou ichido omoidashite yo Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ Mukashi no you ni tokimekimashou Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Ai wa itsumo narete kite shimau mono Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Tokidoki wa tashikamenai to doko ka icchau yo Zettai suki to iwasetai Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / Anata no hou kara Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Suki to iwasetai Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / Watashi no me wo mite Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Dakishimete kurete mo Tsutawatte konai Chanto kotoba de choudai Won’t you kiss? Color|Chaewon|Chae}}/ Tsui tsuyo ga atte itte mita kedo Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ Sonna koto wa dekinai Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Nee mou sukoshi kocchi wo mite yo Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Mune no oku de sakende iru no ni Color|Nako|Na}}/ Ai wa yagate baransu kuzureru mono Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ Yasashisa de sasaetenai to katamuite shimau yo Da kara suki to iinasai Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / / Kantan na koto deshou? Suki to iinasai One more kiss Suki to iinasai Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / Ima sara demo ii Suki to iinasai One more kiss Ushinai takunai sonzai dattara Motto kimochi wo kikasete One more kiss Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Nee watashi dake ni zutto iwaseru tsumori? Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Onaji kurai Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / Itte kurenakya Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / / Aio shinjinai yo Zettai suki to iwasetai Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / Anata no hou kara Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Suki to iwasetai Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / Watashi no me wo mite Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Dakishimete kurete mo Tsutawatte konai Chanto kotoba de choudai Won’t you kiss? |-| Kanji= Color|Nako|な}}/ 輝いてるダイヤモンドは Color|Eunbi|ウン}} / どこかにしまい忘れてるの Color|Chaewon|チェ}}/ ねえ　もう一度　思い出してよ Color|Chaeyeon|チェ}}/ 昔のようにときめきましょう Color|Sakura|さ}}/ 愛はいつも　慣れてきてしまうもの Color|Yena|イェ}}/ 時々は確かめないとどこか行っちゃうよ 絶対　好きと言わせたい Color|Sakura|さ}}/ / / あなたの方から 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 好きと言わせたい Color|Eunbi|ウン}} / / / 私の瞳を見て 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 抱きしめてくれても 伝わって来ない ちゃんと言葉でちょうだい Won’t you kiss? Color|Chaewon|チェ}}/ つい強がって言ってみたけど Color|Chaeyeon|チェ}}/ そんなことはできない Color|Sakura|さ}}/ ねえもう少しこっちを見てよ Color|Yena|イェ}}/ 胸の奥で叫んでいるのに Color|Nako|な}}/ 愛はやがてバランス崩れるもの Color|Eunbi|ウン}} / やさしさで支えてないと傾いてしまうよ だから　好きと言いなさい Color|Chaeyeon|チェ}}/ / / 簡単なことでしょ 好きと言いなさい One more kiss 好きと言いなさい Color|Sakura|さ}}/ / / 今更でもいい 好きと言いなさい One more kiss 失いたくない 存在だったら もっと気持ちを聞かせて One more kiss Color|Sakura|さ}}/ ねえ　私だけにずっと言わせるつもり？ Color|Yena|イェ}}/ 同じくらい Color|Eunbi|ウン}} / / / 言ってくれなきゃ Color|Chaeyeon|チェ}}/ / / 愛を信じないよ 絶対　好きと言わせたい Color|Sakura|さ}}/ / / あなたの方から 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 好きと言わせたい Color|Eunbi|ウン}} / / / 私の瞳を見て 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 抱きしめてくれても 伝わって来ない ちゃんと言葉でちょうだい Won’t you kiss? |-| English= Color|Nako|Na}}/ That shining diamond Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ Have you left it somewhere and forgotten it? Color|Chaewon|Chae}}/ Hey remember it, one more time Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ Make me excited like you used to Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ People tend to take love for granted Color|Yena|Ye}}/ If you don't check on it after a while, it will disappear I'll make you say you love me for sure Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / You'll be the one who says it I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss I'll make you say you love me Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / Look into my eyes I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss Even if you hug me I can't feel it Please say it properly with words Won't you kiss Color|Chaewon|Chae}}/ I played strong and tried to say it Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ But I can't do such a thing Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Hey please look here a little Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Even though I'm screaming from the bottom of my heart Color|Nako|Na}}/ Love slowly loses its balance Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ If we don't support it with kindness, it'll finally collapse Because of that, please say that you love me Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / / Isn't it simple? Please say that you love One more kiss? Please say that you love me Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / It's fine even though it's late Please say that you love me One more kiss If you don't want to lose me Let me hear More about your feelings One more kiss Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ Hey are you planning to make me the only one who says it? Color|Yena|Ye}}/ If you don't say it as much as I do Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / I won't believe Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / / Your love I'll make you say you love me for sure Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / You'll be the one who says it I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss I'll make you say you love me Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / Look into my eyes I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss Even if you hug me I can't feel it Please say it properly with words Won't you kiss Category:Discography Category:Japanese Releases Category:Suki to Iwasetai Category:Singles